Remedial Classes
by Smoothie-chan
Summary: College life sure sounds fun, but when you've had the same literature teacher for five years straight, it doesn't seem like anything new. Genesis/Zack. M for chapter 3. Otherwise, T for language.. THREE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know, this title is temporary, and is bound to change soon. Once I figure out a better one...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and shit. I only own the name Paper Star café as a replacement for Starbucks. Because it is like a dream to own Starbucks, a dream that won't come true.

* * *

Zack Fair could not stand Professor Rhapsodos's lectures on American Literature. You'd think that after having him as his teacher in not only high school, but now, college. Was this guy stalking him? Or was he just interested in Angeal, his foster dad? Whatever it was, it was kind of annoying to be greeted in the start of the school year with, "Oh hello, Zackary, another year together." Not even listening to what Rhapsodos was saying, he doodled in the corner of his page the chain that dangled from his friend's gun. Yeah, so Vincent was something of a body guard, working for a crew called the Turks. They worked to protect whoever they were paid to.

"Ahem, Mr. Fair," the stalker professor cleared his throat in front of Zack's desk, bringing Zack out of his trance and making him jump. "It would do you well to pay attention to what I'm saying, less you want another bad grade on your next exam."

"Yeah, sure…" Zack's voice trailed off. How the hell could he threaten him with another bad grade? Not like he _tried_ giving him a bad grade. Pah! He could be sent to prison for that. Professor Rhapsodos looked up at the clock on the wall next to Zack's table and said, "Ah, we seemed to have lost track of time. Okay guys, finish reading the book, and I want a full report on it by Friday. No excuses, if you don't have it, you better sign up for tutoring or remedial classes." The class groaned and filed out the door. Zack, who really didn't care about the homework, was left alone packing up his stuff. He headed out the door and down the hall, then out the building. His friends Cloud, Reno, Rude, and Vincent were standing underneath a tree, apparently waiting for the raven-haired friend.

"Hey man!" Reno exclaimed happily, clapping Zack on the shoulder. Reno seemed thin and wiry, but underneath his clothes was really some pretty strong muscle, even if it wasn't apparent.

Zack grinned, hiding the pain that stung on his shoulder from his face, and punched Reno lightly on the arm, saying, "Hey guys." With Zack's thin and muscled figure, even a light punch could hurt. Reno kind of grimaced, his tattooed face gave it all away as his red eyebrows bunched up above green-blue eyes. Everyone else didn't really notice, as they were busy chatting all at once to Zack. The vibrant teal eyed teenager grinned and said, "Alright, alright, alright! One at a time people."

"…But we're talking about the same thing, Zack." Rude said. Everyone burst into laughter and began heading to the Paper Star café on campus.

Once inside the café they met up with Elena, Tifa, and Aeris, more friends. Zack pretty much knew everyone, but this was his close circle of friends. The girls waved them over to the lounge area.

"I got you your favorite, green tea frappuccino." Aeris grinned to Zack and handed him the cup. Sipping happily, he thanked her and sat next to her. They all chatted together for their whole break, occasionally getting up to get a drink or something tasty to eat, and once Tifa looked at her watch, she nearly screamed. It was already thirty minutes into everyone's classes. Tifa, Cloud, and Rude rushed off in one direction while Elena, Reno, and Aeris went in another. Zack trudged to his next class, muttering about how much he did not like college.

--

Sometimes coming home was a treat for Zack, because Angeal would be whipping up something to eat, and always made enough for at least eight people. At other times, coming home wasn't so pleasant, as his foster dad would be dealing with new shipments of books for his store or he'd be paying bills, and both left the man in a bad mood. Walking in the threshold and going straight to the kitchen. After grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, he turned around to see Angeal hunched over stacks upon stacks of paper at the table, constantly reaching over to a calculator to his left and occasionally muttering about how much he did not like bills. Zack cleared his throat slightly, saying he was just going to hang out upstairs, and quickly dashed up to the second floor. He plopped himself down on his desk in his old room and got to that book report that was assigned to him earlier that day.

--

It may sound a little weird reading this, but Genesis felt something for Zack the moment he walked in his ninth grade class. No, he was not a pedophile, thanks for mentioning, but it was more of a fatherly feeling rather than a lover feeling. It wasn't until in eleventh grade that he noticed how much Zack had grown and how good he looked that the lover feeling developed and overpowered the fatherly feeling. It wasn't Genesis's fault that every time he saw this certain student he felt like he just wanted to ravish the boy… They have been pretty close friends since his tenth grade year. Now, he may only be five years older than the boy, meaning he had been assistant teacher the first two years of high school, but it still felt a little weird to have a fling for a student of his. And that student of his had a foster father the same age as himself.

Oh boy, this college year would be long. Very, very long…

* * *

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chapter two which Chaos is begging me for. ;) Enjoyyyyy.

* * *

Staring at the paper in his hand with utter disbelief and shock gracing his face, Zack was not a happy camper at the moment. Although he made a big giant A+ on his book report, he made this horrible, horrible grade on his exams. Like, seriously, the number was pretty close to being 30. How was it that he crammed every night for two weeks, going over each and every word, pretty close to memorizing his textbook, and yet he still got a fucking 32!? There was a note in sloppy handwriting at the bottom of the page that said, "Remedial classes or tutoring? Your pick." He hated learning from students; he was pretty sure that if he did, it might further lower his grade. So remedial classes it was then. He stared at the giant number, and felt as though they were stabbing him everywhere they could: his brain, his heart, and his stomach. No seriously, he felt pretty nauseous just looking at it.

Once Professor Rhapsodos dismissed the class, Zack walked up to the teacher's desk. "Hey."

"Hello," said Genesis, not looking up from writing down whatever it was.

"I want remedial classes," the student grimaced at the sentence and said, "I can't be bringing these grades home, or Angeal will freak."

"Didn't he already freak out on you from the exam from last term? And all your high school exams?" Genesis mused.

Anger flashed across Zack's face and he stated rather proudly, "You know that I got better grades than this shit during my high school exams, you were my teacher, and my teacher's assistant teacher, all four years."

"I was kidding, I was kidding, sheesh. No need to get angry at me. Alright, so come here around 7:00 for the next two weeks." the teacher said, looking at him with green eyes. Zack nodded and ran off to meet up with his friends.

Those remedial classes were going to be pretty enjoyable for Genesis…

--

Zack walked through the same doors once again at 7:00 that night. Genesis was waiting at his desk, reading LOVELESS for the thousandth time. He's been reading that book since Zack could remember to be honest. He looked around the room; he and Genesis were the only two there. So no one else picked remedial classes. Oh boy, alone with Rhapsodos. Everyone notices how he stares at him with lust-filled eyes when he's asleep and drooling on his paper, except for Zack. Hell, Genesis stares at him for the whole class period, but of course, Zack never pays attention.

"So…" Zack said, copping a seat. Genesis, not even looking up from his book, threw the nineteen-year-old a packet of papers.

"Here. Just work on this for a while." he said. Zack caught it and looked through it, noticing how there were way too many stories in it. Sighing, he took out a pen and began working.

Forty minutes later, he was in such deep thought concentrating on his work that he didn't even notice Genesis had put down his book and was staring at his paper (supposedly) from behind him. He cleared his throat, startling Zack. The raven-haired teenager turned around in his seat and stared at him. "When did you get there?"

"Um… about five minutes ago." he answered. He plopped himself down in the seat next to Zack and was looking through his paper and telling him which one was wrong. Zack noticed the way Genesis's face looked almost feline. He never noticed it before; or he probably has, since the last time he looked him straight in the face was tenth grade. Coughing a bit to scratch his throat, Zack asked, "So how old are you now? About Angeal's age right?"

"Yeah. Only five years older than you. Why do you ask?" Genesis looked Zack in the eye.

"W-well, just curious…" was his response. He was so entranced by Genesis's stare that he didn't notice Genesis leaning in until he caught his lips in a kiss. He really needed to start paying attention more…

His eyes widened at the contact, but when Genesis's tongue swiped across his lips, those blue-green eyes slid closed and his arms found their way around Genesis's neck. Genesis's mouth moved from rosy lips to a tan neck, and he bit down, swirling his tongue around the skin. Zack gasped as the ministrations continued. He found himself being forced to stand and was being held against his professor completely. Their hips crashed and clothed erections bumped and rubbed together making amazing friction occur and causing both men to groan. As his hands slipped up Zack's shirt, Genesis clashed their lips together again, giving the student a lustful and passionate kiss. They continued rubbing their hips together as Zack slid his hands down Genesis's sides.

--

So he really did have a thing for Zack, just like everyone said. But no one knew that Zack had a thing for Professor Rhapsodos. A pair of pale blue eyes looked through the window in the door and a mouth formed a big grin. A pair of manly hands took out a cell phone from brown pants and he snapped a picture of the two men in the classroom. Oh ho, he was going to have fun giving these two hell for the next few weeks….

* * *

Cliiiiiffhaaaanger. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided that this chapter fic will now turn into a three-shot, and this is the final chapter. The name was Sleeping With Suicide, but I decided to change it to Remedial Classes, because that seems to fit. I just can't write chapter fics. I'm going to stick with one-shots until I actually CAN write a chapter fic. Who knows, my next chapter fic will probably be just a compilation of one-shots. Thank you all for reviewing, and especially thanks to Chaos who threatened me with Iroh/Zuko (Avatar) if I didn't write this. Haha, yeah, Chaos, please don't get mad at me for turning this into a three-shot. D: I'll be fucked if she does. PROTECT ME DEAR READERS!

Disclaimer: ...I don't own these characters, sadly.

By the way, kudos for whoever guesses who the asshole that took the video/picture of Genesis/Zack looovemakin'. ;)

* * *

Genesis gently laid Zack back against the desk, sandwiching him between a hard chest and the table. He played with his belt with one hand and had the other in those black spikes, softly pulling at them. Their mouths kept busy against each other, caught in a passionate kiss, and as soon as a pale hand began to stroke softly at his stiff member, Zack moaned against Genesis's lips. Pleasure shot through the two males and no one noticed a black beanie hat covering blonde hair and pale blue eyes staring from out the door. Just as Zack's cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket (it just so happened that Genesis had that leg between his own and could feel the vibration against his erection), the figure disappeared. Genesis didn't want to stop but Zack pushed him off, muttering something about it might be Angeal.

"What the hell!?" he stared at the screen in anger and rage, looking at the video that had just been sent to him. The video was shown what had just happened minutes before he got it, and he looked out the window to the door. No one there…

"What is it?" Genesis asked, and Zack handed over the cell phone. Genesis stayed silent but you could tell how pissed off he was just by his facial expression. It was probable that this video had already been sent to almost every person on campus.

Nudging Genesis's cheek with his nose and lips, Zack took the cell phone away and put it in his pocket before straddling the professor and saying, "Don't worry about it. We can't stop now," and grinned. A feline smirk appeared on the teacher's face and his kissed his student's nose before slipping his hands down to grip the boy's firm ass. As they kissed heatedly, Zack began to rub his hips against Genesis's, earning a moan from both. Turning the tables, Genesis replaced Zack onto the desk (again) and began to strip the boy teasingly. His fingers brushed against tan skin every now and again, earning a little mewl from the uke. Once he was undressed, Zack took it upon himself to return the favor, all the while suckling at a spot on his neck. When both were in the nude, they caught a look at each other's (and their own) throbbing members which were leaking with pre-cum. This was when Genesis knew Zack couldn't wait. Placing three fingers at the blue-green eyed boy's mouth, Zack took them in generously and made sure they were coated with saliva before the green eyed teacher took them out and placed them at his entrance. He kissed to distract the boy as all three went in at once and Zack groaned in pain. Angling a bit and stretching them out, he quickly found the prostate. It was quite obvious when the boy screamed the other's name in pleasure. Making sure to hit that bundle of nerves every time, all the way making scissoring motions, he prepped the college freshman until he said, "I need you… now… Or.. I-I'll…" Taking the hint, the fingers were removed, and Genesis began to pump himself, using the pre-cum as natural lubrication. Not holding back, he rammed into the teenager, trying to make the pain not as… painful.

The agony on Zack's face was enough to make anyone feel guilty, and Genesis, angled his hips to hit his prostate again, wanting the pain to be over as quick as possible for the uke. He slowly pulled out before rushing back in, hitting the nerve-bundle dead on. Zack gasped in pleasure and bucked his hips up to meet the auburn-haired teacher's own. Soon enough, Genesis was ramming at an inhuman pace and pumping Zack's erection in time with his thrusts. The raven-haired student reached up and caught his professor's lips in a sloppy kiss and raked his fingernails down a pale back. Genesis hissed at the feeling, knowing fully well that blood began to slowly spill. The death grip his free hand had on the uke's hip was surely to leave a bruise. With one last thrust up, Zack couldn't take it anymore, and he screamed as his seed began to squirt out, staining Genesis's and his own chest and stomach. His anal muscles tightened around the seme's erection and with one last ram into the uke, he came, filling the boy with his seed. His knees gave out and he collapsed on top of Zack, pulling out slowly. They laid there for a few minutes that felt like hours, gasping for breath and just enjoying the other's company.

When he finally had the strength, Genesis stood, walking to his desk to grab a few tissues, and wiped off Zack's cum from his chest and stomach. He went back to Zack, who still half-laid on the desk, and wiped off his abdomen as well. Helping the teenager up, the latter man winced at the back cramp he had gotten during their 'activity.' They pulled on their clothes and Zack gave Genesis a sloppy kiss saying, "So if this is what my remedial classes will be like for the next two weeks, I'm definitely going to keep doing bad in class."

"Fine with me," said the auburn-haired teacher, giving an evil feline smirk. It didn't matter that now everyone on campus now knew what would take place on a certain desk every night in Professor Rhapsodos's room. All that mattered was he finally got the certain student to be his, and he most certainly was his. Every fucking night.


End file.
